Roy VS la photocopieuse
by Folie-chan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un nouvel ennemi pas commun met des bâtons dans les roue du colonel?


**_Roy Mustang VS La photocopieuse_**

C'était un lundi comme tous les autres au QG de Central, la team Mustang se trouvait dans le bureau en train de remplir des papiers peu important.

Le lieutenant hawkeye était in-habituellement absente ce qui permettait au colonel de s'endormir sur son bureau.  
La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir et 2 hommes assez musclés rentrèrent soulevant une grosse machine sortant Roy Mustang de son sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Grogna-t-il en se frottant la tête.

Le lieutenant passa la porte avec une lettre provenant des hauts gradés.

- Un petit cadeau du généralissime, répondit-elle, les dossiers compléter viendrons désormais par ici la place de devoir vous les apportez.

- Très sympa, fit-il en esquissant une grimace, faudra le remercier.

- Arrêtez de râlez et remettez-vous au travail, ordonna-t-elle, vous croyez que je ne sais pas que vous vous reposez quand je ne suis pas là.

Roy se remit au boulot contrecœur comme d'habitude sous les yeux attentifs de ses subordonnés.

- (Vivement que je sois généralissime, je ne serai plus obligé de remplir ces papiers de malheur), pensait-il, (De plus toutes les femmes porteront enfin des minijupes !).

Durant toute la journée, des documents passaient et venaient comme dans une église, donnant la fin une pile de feuilles de dix centimètres remplir pour le colonel.

Le soir vint, toute l'équipe (c est-à-dire Breda, Falman, Havoc, Fuery et Riza) était déjà partie mais avec le retard de la paperasse, Roy dut obligatoirement finir de remplir les dossiers quitte y passer toute la nuit.

- Merde, je n'aurai jamais fini avant ma montée de grade, Exagéra-t-il avant de lancer un regard noir la machine, toi je t'assure si tu continue me donner du boulot je ne détruit m me si je dois utiliser une batte de baseball pour le faire !

Après cela, il se frappa mentalement de parler avec une photocopieuse ce qui le ralentissait dans son travail.

- (Si je la débranchais ?) Manigança-t-il,( je la remettrais en marche seulement avant de partir).  
Le colonel décida que cette idée pourrait vachement l'aider et s approcha d'elle.

- Voyons comment procédé.

Ses yeux se rivèrent près du mur pour trouver l'interrupteur quand il vit qu'un message s'affichait sur l'écran de contrôle.

- "T'as pas intérêt faire ce que je pense"

-Wouah une machine hantée, plaisanta-t-il sans y croire.

Roy se pencha sans remarquer qu'un autre message s'était affiché.

- "Tu ne me crois pas ? Alors regarde !"

Il retira sa tête de l'arrière et sentit quelque chose couler sur son visage.

- C'est quoi ça ? Cria-t-il en mettant un doigt sur celui-ci avant de voir que c tait de l encre noire, C'est décidé je te débranche, alors qu'est-ce que tu as répondre à ça?

- "Tu aime les clowns ?"

Sans qu'il puisse réfléchir au sens de la phrase, le clapet par lequel laissait les feuilles passer s'ouvrit violemment.

- Hein ?

- "Vive le carnaval !"

Elle se mit projeter de différentes couleurs sur l'homme qui essayait désespérément de les éviter mais en vain.  
Une fois le carnage terminer, le bel uniforme du militaire était passé de bleu vert, rouge et noir et avec sa tête on aurait pu le comparer un schtroumf.

- "Après mon passage ici, je vais dans un cirque je t'emmènerais!"

- Très drôle, je vais avoir des problèmes par ta faute !

Roy se tourna pour aller enlever la peinture dans l'évier mais il ne vit pas que la machine continuait l'asperger juste en dessous du dos (j aurai dû l'appeler la photocopieuse perverse).  
En se retournant, le colonel enfila un de ses gants et s'apprêta claquer des doigts pour la faire exploser.

- "Tien ? Le clown va nous faire un nouveau tour ?"

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le clown !

-COLONEL R VEILLEZ VOUS OU JE VOUS EN FOUS UNE !

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua deux choses : De un que son uniforme était propre Et de deux, qu'il avait une grosse bosse sur son front

-Vous avez dormis la place de bosser, lui reprocha le sous lieutenant Breda.

- C'est pas ma faute c'est celle de cette photocopieuse de malheur ! Divagua-t-il en voulant la pointer de l'index.

- Quelle photocopieuse ? Demanda un autre de ses subordonnés.

Roy tourna la tête et vit que la seule chose qu'il pointait tait la fenêtre ouverte moitié.

- Mais ou elle est passé cette machine la con ? Jura-t-il.

-Vous rêvez il n y a jamais eu de photocopieuse dans ce bureau, informa le lieutenant.

- (Punaise au moment ou j'allais la détruire).

- Bref vous avez tout intérêt de finie les dossiers aujourd'hui, commanda-t-elle, allez au boulot!

...

Deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau avec une machine aussi grosse que celle dans son rêve.

- Tenez c'est de la part des supérieurs, dit l'un d'entre eux, on a l'ordre d'installer cette imprimante ici.

Ils la soulevèrent pour la placer juste à côté de la fenêtre.

- (Pincez moi s il vous plait).

- Et le généralissime ordonne que tous les alchimistes d'état se retrouve la cafétéria tout de suite.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce excepter Roy qui préféra analyser l'imprimante.

- Colonel, appela Falman, vous venez ?

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Rassura-t-il, ce n'était qu'un rêve la noix et puis comment une simple photocopieuse pourrait comprendre ce que je dis.

L'écran scintilla, attirant son attention.

- "Je crois que tu ferai mieux d'y aller avant d'avoir un problème de couleur"

Roy tourna les talons et partit aussi vite qu'il pouvait.


End file.
